


Morning shower

by PsychoKillerWolf



Series: A morning of love [2]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, AoiKai, Bottom Aoi (the GazettE), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Cute, Dom Kai (the GazettE), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Hand Jobs, Hot, J-ROCK Band, Kai - Freeform, Kaoi - Freeform, Kissing, Love, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Shower Sex, Showers, Smut, Spanking, Sweet, Sweet/Hot, Visual Kei, aoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoKillerWolf/pseuds/PsychoKillerWolf
Summary: Continuation to 'Morning Meal'





	Morning shower

Aoi found himself in a state between sleep and awareness. His eyelids were closed and he was clinging into the drummer's arms, holding onto the younger's shoulders gently. His chest was visibly rising and falling, his thighs were burning and yet he felt so good words simply could not describe. Kai was in a total bliss himself. Still not fully back to earth and carrying his adorable and exhausted lover who was glued onto him like a sleeping pet. How could he not be overwhelmed with happiness? As much as he loved the beautiful view in front of him though there were still a few tasks remaining.

"Wake up sleeping beauty, we're here." The brunette silently whispered as he gently settled the other down into the shower, helping him stand up. Aoi in return sighed deeply.

"Do we have to?" He said with an adorable pout making the other chuckle.

"We do if we don't want to stink of sweat... and other things." Kai explained while testing the temperature of the water. Then Aoi had an idea. His full lips formed into a smirk as he approached his lover. After a gentle touch on the shoulder the guitarist had the other's full attention and his hands were now free to travel across Kai's nicely formed chest.

"What if I want to be dirty ~?" The raven asked as seductively as possible. He was one hell of a tease and Kai would be a liar if he refused that he loved that almost as much as he loved the man himself.  Nevertheless he also loved teasing Aoi back.

"Hmm well there are more than one definitions for the word 'dirty'. Which one do you relate to~?" Kai asked, bringing his hand up to the other's face and brushing a few locks of hair away.

"Which do you think?" Aoi in return grabbed Kai's hand and shoved the taller's index finger into his mouth then proceeded to some... Not so innocent movement before pulling it out with a small popping sound. All this without ever breaking eye contact.  
Kai was clearly not expecting that, judging from his wide eyes and slightly red cheeks. The fact that Aoi could turn such a dominant man into what looked like an awkward teenager pleased him a lot and couldn't help but let a giggle escape his lips as the other shook his head in order to process the information.

"God Aoi" he started "you really never get enough do you?"

"Nope." The guitarist proudly announced making the other man smile.

"In that case, how about I make sure you stay clean _and_ dirty at the same time? How does that sound?"

"Fuckin' amazing." The rhythm guitarist chuckled and his lips naturally met Kai's in a delightful passionate kiss that none of the two refused to depen as their already swollen lips hungrily moved against eachother. Aoi's hands cupped the other's neck who in return wrapped his own arms around the raven-haired's slim waist, pulling him even closer if possible. It was absolutely wonderful. Bodies and lips pressed hard together, hands roaming all over as hot water poured all over the couple. Obviously it didn't take long for them to start wanting more.. Aoi decided he'd be the one to get there as one of his hands moved downwards teasingly but was stopped right before he reached his lover's manhood.

"What?" He complained adorably.

"Let's take a break yes?" The drummer let go of his boyfriend's arm and reached for the sponge, poured shower cream on it before he started rubbing the other's skin in gentle circles while keeping eye contact. Aoi sighed half dissapointed and half pleased. He had to admit this was nice and relaxing so he decided to go with the flow as he poured a good amount of shampoo over his own hair and started massaging. Now it seemed like Kai was just helping him out but he knew that was not the case. The guitarist might usually be the one to do the teasing but when Kai takes over gods have mercy on the poor raven-haired and his uncontrolable needs. And how right he was, the man realised when he felt the sponge being rubbed a little harder onto his one nipple, then the other. Aoi bit his lip in order to hold back a moan. Curse him and his oversensitivity. Kai only looked into his eyes, a faint smirk appearing on his lips.

"Is everything ok love ~?" He asked in a smooth voice. Aoi just nodded, knowing very well his voice would betray him.

"You don't seem ok" The drummer faked a worried tone as he slowly moved the sponge down to Aoi's private parts but not quite reaching them. Just close enough to make the other whine in anticipation. A low moan escaped the older and Kai smirked to himself pleased.

"Fuckin' tease" Aoi whispered, something the other didn't miss as he asked:

"What was that?" There was a stare for a few seconds that gave Aoi enough time to think. If he dismissed the swearing he might get what he wanted from the other's good side. Then again he could just offend the other again and lead himself into some delicious punishment. Oh yeah, that sounded just right.

"I said you are a fuckin' tease!" Aoi almost yelled and stared at his lover, waiting for the reaction.

"Indeed." Was all Kai said before gently patting a very very disappointed Aoi on the shoulder.

"Now turn around so I can wash your back."

Another sigh left the older's lips before he did as he was told. _'You could at least kiss me you jerk..'_

The drummer brought the sponge to the surface of the raven-haired's skin once again, slowly rubbing from the top of the man's neck to his shoulderblades to the small of his back. Aoi was now fully convinced that the other was only focusing on cleaning...or at least he could try. For now it was his turn to do the teasing. Gradually, the guitarist bent towards the wall, placing his hands on it for balance as he bent even more presenting his well shaped backside to the younger. There was a small pause then. Aoi knew the other was staring. He could sense it.

And indeed he was. Aoi was almost notorious for that part of his body and knew what that was doing to the drummer. Biting the inside of his cheek and trying to keep his cool, Kai asked the other:  
  
"What are you doing?"

"Oh but I'm helping you out of course" The older one purred teasingly, that was surely to make the other react. Or so he hoped. For Kai being as calm and collected as he was, he only gently grinned.

"Thanks love" The younger replied and started rubbing circles onto the plump flesh in front of him with the remaining shower gell on his hands. And dammit, Aoi who was supposed to have his payback found himself needy and melting to the intimate touch. His body was begging for more and so his mind as he instinctively started moving his hips without realising and missing the fact that this made things difficult for Kai and not only the cleaning task.

"Don't move." The brunette spoke. There was something quite different in his voice, the words sounding more like an order. The raven-haired was now convinced there was no hope for him. He looked down to notice himself getting excited... Again.

"W-well it's not like you're giving me any chance to, fucker!" He cried out. Needy, pissed and aroused, Aoi had no control over his body nor his mind that seemed to gradually turn off, that until he felt something quickly and forcefully slamming on his bare skin. The familiar sound echoed into his ears followed by a wonderful stinking sensation spreading onto his back side.

"I told you not to move!" Kai said before delivering a second smack on the other butt cheek, hard and wet and absolutely delicious. Aoi didn't even try to surpress the moan that left his mouth this time. His body started trembling his mind was shouting _'more'._

"You don't seem very sorry" The brunette noted as he continued sending waves of painful pleasure through the other with his hand.

"I'm not~" The guitarist breathed between long moans. His arse was burning and his front side was...well pretty much the same. He couldn't take it any longer. He needed to be roughly taken right now and he figured Kai probably new already and decided to test his limits, not quitting despite of his lover's wonderful pleads. He only stopped when the older turned his head to look at him and his heart skipped a beat. Meeting with those onyx pleading eyes, the flushed cheeks and the exhausted expression he just couldn't help it. Kai gave his boyfriend a nod and the other positioned himself, pushing his body back against the drummer's who surprisingly pulled away. Before Aoi could question the situation he was spinned around and both his body and face were now facing Kai.

"I want to look at you baby." The younger softly said while brushing a few locks of hair away from Aoi's surprised face and have him his bright smile. The guitarist bit his lip, burrying his face into Kai's chest in embarrassment. Leave it to his boyfriend to turn the hottest situation into the purest moment. That man showed no mercy, not to his body nor his heart. His instincts took over soon though as he noticed his lover's very hard manhood, his hand reached for it making the taller gasp. The devilish black-haired looked up at him and smirked.

"Thought I was the only one.~" He purred. "Turns out big Kai is happy to see me."

"How can I not react too with such a beauty in front of me?" Kai gently said and Aoi found himself blushing all over again.

"You're such a damn cheese Kai! Just stop molesting my soul and do something with my body will you?!" The drummer only chuckled at that and pulled the other flash against him.

"It will be my pleasure, your highness ~" He sweetly whispered before his lips met Aoi's once again. This time, the kiss very quickly turned from sweet to passionate to a breathless sloppy mess. Lips practically devouring one another, hands roaming everywhere grabbing everything they could reach. The kiss broke for barely a few seconds for them to catch their breath and soon Kai's lips were all over Aoi's milky neck. The raven-haired inhaled deeply and before he knew, his boyfriend firmly grabbed his butt lifting him up and slamming him against the wall. Aoi immediately wrapped his legs around the other's waist. His fingers burried between Kai's wavy hair as he moved his head in order to give him more space to work on his neck. Yes he was still painfully hard as a stone and needed him inside but he just couldn't resist Kai's caring preparation. He'd dated many guys who just wanted to 'put it in' before and it might be fun at first but they all lacked the actual love and intimacy he needed. Kai had the whole package. He was sweet and protective and definitely way hotter than all those previous fuckers. Sometimes the guitarist even wonders what the other sees in him. It's not like he deserves-

"Hey"

With his thoughts interrupted, Aoi looked down to face a very serious Kai looking at his face. Before he managed to speak up, the brunette continued.

"Whatever you're thinking right now stop it. You're absolutely perfect and I'm the happiest person on earth to have you. Don't ever forget that." The drummer finished before catching the older's lips once again.

Aoi in return, pulled his boyfriend as close as possible. They had that sort of talk plenty of times and Kai always managed to shake his heart into tears with his love. This would be one of the times to actually follow the other's advice and accept his own worth...and the tongue that was dominating his mouth. With his free hand, the drummer's fingers crawled from the other's thigh up to his chest in order to start brushing and pinching one of Aoi's sensitive nipples, making him moan loudly into the kiss. Kai smiled at his small victory as he pulled back only for his mouth to make contact with the other pink bulb. Gentle licks and nibbles followed by suckling made the raven-haired whimper in pleasure and his once soft flesh, hard and swollen. The guitarist buried his fingers into his lover's hair once again, inhaling deeply at the sensations the other was offering.

"K-Kai please" he all but whispered. His voice coming out shaky and needy but he couldn't care less.

The brunette looked up at him, not sure if he wanted to relieve the other or tease him even more. The older's next words seemed to do the trick though and answer to his small dilemma.

"I need you" Aoi whispered, his voice coming out more trembling than he hoped as his hands tightly gripped the drummer's shoulders and Kai found his heart melting at how adorable his boyfriend was. With no further wait Kai braced himself before slowly pushing the head of his member inside the other. Aoi was loose enough since they had sex barely an hour ago and the rushing water and humidity of the shower served as enough lubrication. Nevertheless Kai was always extra careful with his beloved guitarist, something that really melted Aoi's heart but many times furstrated him to the core.

"Oi, I'm not some virgin high-schooler, just shove it in already!" The raven complained and was wonderfully rewarded as Kai fully entered him and following Aoi's needs, didn't waste a minute before he started moving. His thrusts were hard yet slow, his fingers tightly gripped the smooth flesh above them his mouth slightly agape from the pleasure. Aoi's warm tightness embraced him in the most delightful way, making his heart race and his mind blur.

Aoi wasn't in much of a different state. There were supposed to be words, but only breathless sounds were coming out of his lips. His legs instinctively wrapping tighter and tighter around the brunette with each thrust, nails digging into his back, eyes closed tightly.

The pair moved against eachother in a natural sync. The temperature felt like it was massively increasing around them, inside them. Pretty soon the place was filled with sounds of pleasure and hot breaths from both teams as they desperately pulled each other closer and closer. It felt so incredibly good and so right. The momentum breaking with a small pause as Aoi let out a sudden throaty moan. Only for Kai to realise that he'd find _that_ spot.

In an attempt to tell the other to continue, Aoi tried to form actual words but he almost yelled when he was cut off by another delicious hard thrust from the brunette. Fuck he just knew him too well.

The drummer kept hitting his lover's prostate. With each sound Aoi made he burried himself deeper inside the familiar warmth. Groaning at the other man's response. Kai smiled up at his lovely mess of a man. His eyes dark with lust yet full of love.

"You're beautiful..." He breathed out. "...so fuckin' beautiful..."

"Aaah C-can't.... More.." Aoi said, barely making any sense but the taller knew exactly what to do. Holding the guitarist up with one trembling yet strong hand, Kai wrapped the other one around his lover's erection. He immediately started rubbing the other in sync with his thrusts and soon enough Aoi was screaming his name louder than ever as they both released almost at the same time.  
The brunette slowly pulled out of his boyfriend and with trembling legs, he set him down carefully as they both collapsed onto the shower floor, all dizzy and breathless and numb.

"You really...have to buy me a wheelchair." Aoi joked inbetween heavy breaths and Kai smiled widely.

"Trust me I'm worn out myself."

After catching their breaths, Kai helped the other to a new actual shower (since they both needed it) with a few complaints from the older that the water had gotten cold. Good thing the man was used to deal with his lover's whining nature. After what seemed like forever, they were both snuggling exhausted in the sheets of their bed. Aoi lying his head against the drummer's chest who had his arms warped around him, stroking gentle circles with his thumb on the raven's arm.

The guitarist slowly inhaled, smiling at the scent of almond shower gel on Kai's skin and bringing himself even closer to the man.  
"Hey Kai?" Aoi asked so softly, he almost didn't break the comfortable silence.

"Hm?" Kai opened his tired eyes.

"I'm not sure I'm entirely clean..." He started trying to force a smirk into his sleepy face. "I think you'll have to... help me again when we ...we...get up..." He yawned as his eyelids gradually closed by themselves.

Kai rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile at Aoi's cuteness. The younger leaned close and kissed his lover's forehead softly like a feather.

"Maybe another time princess."

And even though Aoi was far too tired and sleepy go actually reply, he managed to press his lips together into a pout.

And Kai knew the answer.


End file.
